As production methods of an allylic amine, the following documents disclose that a secondary or tertiary allylic amine is produced from an allylic carbonate using a primary or secondary amine as a nucleophilic reagent in the presence of a phosphoramidite ligand and an iridium complex:    WO03/099745;    Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2004.43, 4797-4800;    Org. Lett. 2005, 7, 1093-1096;    J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2005, 127, 15506-15514;    J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2006, 128, 11770-11771;    Chem. Commun. 2004, 116-117;    Chem. Commun. 2004, 896-897;    Org. Lett. 2005, 7, 1239-1242;    Chem. Commun. 2005, 3541-3543;    Org. Biomol. Chem. Commun. 2005, 3, 3266-3268;    Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2004, 43, 2426-2428;    Org. Lett. 2005, 7, 1621-1624;    Chem. Eur. J. 2006, 12, 3596-3609;
In addition, it is known that a primary allylic amine is produced from an allylic amide which is produced by reacting an allylic carbonate with an amide as a nucleophilic reagent in the presence of a phosphoramidite ligand and an iridium complex (Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2006, 45, 5546-5549). Moreover, it is known that a secondary or tertiary allylic amine is produced from an allylic alcohol using a primary or secondary amine as a nucleophilic reagent in the presence of a phosphoramidite ligand and an iridium complex (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2007, 129, 7508-7509).